Frozen parodies
by Alexis-Story-twister
Summary: Hello! These are parodies i made for your enjoyment ! All frozen parodies.
1. Chapter 1

The cold never bothered me anyway... WRONG! I am freezing! So here is a parody of my own to tell you how I feel.

_My hands are blue and my nose is red, _

_not an ounce of heat. _

_I really need to get inside, _

_before I freeze. _

_My feet are aching and I really want warmth!_

_Any longer now I will get frost bite..._

_Dont let cold in, just the heat!_

_Be the good girl you always have to be! _

_Conceal, dont freeze, no more snow!_

_Well here is snow!_

_Im freezing!_

_Im freezing!_

_I just want to get inside. _

_Im freezing, _

_Im freezing! _

_No one wants frost bites!_

_Heres my bed and here I'll stay, _

_i dont want more snow! _

_The heat i find very soothing._

_I find it very strange,_

_how kids like snow ball fights. _

_When they could be in side their house,_

_having hot cocoa! _

_Its time to go inside my house, _

_stop shoveling this snow now!_

_Turn on the tv an snuggle in..._

_MY SNUGGIE!_

_Im freezing! _

_Im freezing! _

_I love the heat from in side!_

_Im freezing _

_Im freezing!_

_I just hate snow ball fights!_

_Heres my bed and here I'll stay,_

_I just hate the cold!_

_My brother thinks its funny how i hate the cold,_

_So he take some snow and pours it down my cote.(?)_

_ I just want revenge so i do the same!_

_Then he takes a tray of ice and pours it down my cote! _

_Im freezing,_

_Im freezing!_

_Put in something warm!_

_Im freezing,_

_Im freezing!_

_Just wanna crawl into bed! _

_Heres my bed and here I'll stay, _

_I just hate the cold!_

_The heat i find very soothing!_

Hope you enjoyed! **THIS PARODY BELONGS TO ME!** Just wanna get that out there before you guys steal my parody cuz it happened before! So again review and there will be more thanks_! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it is me again with ANOTHER parody! This is to the tune of ... Love is an open door! It is more of my brother and me.

a: alright ... Lex did u know im crazy?

L: No im crazy!

A: All my life i had fingers point at my face just all besides you.

L: i agree cuz like... All my life i try to sing and i just get laughed at. Every one does it, besides you.

A: because you...

L: because you..

A: We are just great!

A/L: it's never like I've ever known before!

Singing is so much more! Singing is so much more!Singing is so much fun!

A: with you !

L: with you!

a: with you !

A/L: Singing is so much mo-o-ore .

L: i mean its crazy

A: what

l: We are just so ...

A:terrible!

L: thats what I was gonna say!

A/L : i never met someone who sings so much like me!

Jinks ! Jinks again !

Our singing is not the best but we just enjoy it!

A: you

L: and i

A/L: were just meant to be...

A: singing song...

L: singing songs ...

A/L: Is much more

when I got someone who is not so good ...

Singing is so much more! My life is so much more ! Singing is so much more!

a: with you!

L: with you!

A: with you !

a/l: Singing is do much more.

L : can I ask something crazy?

A: giggles

L: Do you wanna sing in public?

A: can I say something crazier ... Yes!

Okay is you haven't pick this up me and my brother are terrible singers! My sister on the other hand is wonderful. Me and my brother try and try to well sing! Oh also the reason i am Hans (Sorta) is because of my really dark voice while my brother (Anna sorta) has i high pitch voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am back with ANOTHER parody! *crowd claps* I know i am not so good but it is a work in progress... Now the tune is to... Drum role please... DID You wanna build a snow man... Enjoy...

Lexi?

*knocks*

Could you please stop with fanfiction?

come and play some games.

I hardly get to play with you,

i dont mean to be rude,

but stop reading now!

It gets a little boring with out you,

i wish you would just get off!

Could you stop with fanfiction?

*Music*

*Knocks*

Could you stop with fanfiction?

Just get off of it!

I think we need to play soon,

Or I will just go mad!

Here's my game!

It gets a little Lonely with lizzy,

trying play this game!

*more music*

*I turn 18 and Anthony is 15*

*he knocks*

Alexis?

Please i know your in there.

Moms wondering where you are.

They say stop reading,

but you just need to,

I will help you,

just please get a life.

Please get off of fanfiction...

... YAY! Another one done. Soooo this is odd i know but anthony has been trying to get me to play Mario with so it kinda went along with it. I will post another soon bye!


End file.
